


Timeless

by Cresilia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Original Character(s), Time Difference AU, Time Skips, but not really relevant, markmin, to strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cresilia/pseuds/Cresilia
Summary: Jaemin receives a letter from a stranger out of nowhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adequater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/gifts).



> Mark is Mark Campbell  
> unbeta  
> please bear with me jhsdklhda

**0813XX**

_Dear Stranger,_

_It is my birthday today. I have just turned 21. I want to explore the outside world and travel to different places. I am locked in this place forever though. They have betrothed me to some noble. I don’t want to be treated like this. I feel like a thing._

_Oh. They’re calling for me again. I need to leave. Till next time again._

_Truly Yours,_

_Mark Campbell_

_PS: I hope this letter comes through. Just. Anyone._

 

Jaemin looks at the old letter in his hands. This was really weird. He got a mysterious mail out of nowhere. It wasn’t even addressed to him or his house.

The person in the letter seemed pitiful. Jaemin could never imagine being bound and being dictated on what to do with his life. He stares at it another time and he headed inside his house.

He doesn’t know what came over him that he had found himself writing back to the mysterious man in the letter. Since he isn’t really that well versed in sending out mails, maybe he can ask the postman about it. He folds the paper gently and stuffed it in his bag.

“Well I’m already late for my class. This stupid letter.” He then runs out and heads to the bus stop.  Sighing once, he looks around as the bus passes by buildings. He sees the post office and contemplates whether he should go down or not. He opens his phone to text Jeno.

 

Jaemin: Hey Jen Dx I got some stuff on so can you like… :CC lend me your notes later also owo my attendance <3

Jeno: What are you up to this time >.>

Jaemin: What- No! I did not cause trouble =3= I just got curious over some stuff

Jeno: Yeh yeh watever

Jaemin: One of these days Im gonna tell on you to injunie =3=

Jeno: Do wat u want anyways stop texting me classes are starting

Jaemin: o3o thanksuuu <3 I know u love me too <3 be there later uwu

 

“Well… since I’m already late anyways I’ll just leave this.” He presses the stop button and goes down the bus. The building looks old and intimidating… He goes in and looks for the front desk.

“Um excuse me sir?” Jaemin gathers the courage to ask the intimidating old man.

“What is it kiddo? A little unusual for young’uns to be around here.” The old man replied with a small smile and Jaemin felt himself smile back a little.

“I received a letter and I wanted to send back my letter to the owner… I don’t know who the owner is though. And Im not so sure about how this sending letter things work.” He says softly, somewhat hesitant to tell the old man about his dilemma. Damn him and his weird urges.

“Ohohoho Sure Sure Kiddo. I’ll handle that. Give me your letter. There is a return mail system here. I’ll make sure your letter makes it to that person.” The old man’s eyes wrinkles as he gives Jaemin a big smile. The old man then proceeds to let Jaemin sign some papers and lets him pay to the cashier.

Both did not notice the date of the letter change. The year turns into two letter X.

“Thank you! I’ll get going now.” Jaemin says to the old man and hurries out to go to his school. Missing classes is a pain in the ass.

“Psst!” Jaemin waves over to Jeno and quietly crawls down the slightly opened classroom door.

“Thought you’d never come” Jeno says with a small smirk and Jaemin pouts at him as he settled down his chair at the back of the classroom.

“Anyways we’re in Chapter 9, Page 234.” Jeno says to him quietly and goes back to listening to the teacher.

Jaemin sighs and puts his head on his desk, He wonders about the letter and how must’ve it been hard to live the kind of life Mark has.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Excuse me? Your Mails have arrived!” Mark smiles excitedly and runs down the staircase. Will he get a mail this time?

“Ah~ Mister~ I’ll take them!” He grabs the handful of letter and smiles at the old man brightly. He then closes the door gently and sneakily heads back to his room.

“Erm… not mine. Not mine.” He says continuously as he shuffles the letters in his hands.

“Return letter for Mark- WAH A LETTER!” He hugs it tightly letting out a small giggle. He looks at it again as if it was a miracle. He never felt this giddy before and his stomach feels like it wants to burst into pieces.

He then puts it down the table and grab the other letters. He quietly goes down and leaves the letters on the table near the main door. He returns to his room and opens the letter for him.

 

**0819XX**

_Dear Mark,_

_I received your letter. I wish you belated Happy Birthday :D Your letter came through hahaha. Well this is awkward. Anyways I feel sorry for your situation I hope it becomes better soon ;C_

_In where I live there are lots of places to go to and many wonderful locations to visit. I wish you can come here and watch the cherry blossoms in action. :D Im jaemin btw ;3_

_I don’t have much to write and Im late for school AAAAA :x hope you read this letter_

_Truly Yours,_

_Na Jaemin_

He felt his cheeks heat up while reading the letter. Why is he like this? He feels like a teenager who has their first love or something. A stranger is greeting him happy birthday shouldn’t he be creeped out? Also he wonders what cherry blossoms were like. If only he could leave the mansion and travel around. He also smiles at the weird symbols on the letter. Jaemin… what a weird stranger. He looks outside the window in envy as he sees students pass by.

“School… what does it feel like?” He mumbles to himself and falls to lay down on his bed. He slowly drifts off to sleep, dreaming about different places he’s only seen on books and pictures along with a silhouette of a person called Jaemin.

Knock knock knock…

Mark grumbles as he rubs his eyes sleepily. His mother was on it again. If only- He could only bite his lips in frustration.

“Mark! Dean is here. Go and get dressed quickly!” Mark gets up and fixes up himself. He opens his door and his mom rushes inside quickly. She pushed him to sit down and started brushing his bed hair. She was always like this even when Mark was younger. Always making sure he was presentable enough to the eyes of different nobles.

“Son. Please cooperate with me and your father. Dean and his family is so welcoming of you and I’m sure he’ll take care of you till the end. I and your dad wouldn’t give your hand in marriage just to anyone.” Here she comes again. Saying that it was all for his sake and that they did this because they loved him.

“Yes mom. I’ll do my best.” He bites the inside of his cheeks and gave his mother a restrained smile. As much as he wants to protest, it wouldn’t do anything to change his situation.

“Aya~ My son is so handsome.” She coos at him as she lightly pushes him out the room. She grabbed his arm and they both headed downstairs.

“Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Everette. Also Dean.” He fakes a polite smile at them and bows 90 degrees.

“Your son is too charming Miranda. Polite and elegant as ever. Mark, my child you can call us mom and dad.” Mrs. Everette says fondly and gives her son Dean a small thumbs up.

“Where is Harold?” Mr. Everette asks and Mark’s father appeared from the dinner room.

“I’m here my friend. Anyways Mark? Why don’t you and Dean go out in the garden for some tea? Let us adults catch up.” Mark’s father says playfully. Mark groans internally. They were really too obvious in giving him away.

“Ah Dean, let us go?” Mark faces Dean and leads him to the gazebo in the middle of the garden.

“Mark? You look beautiful.” Dean says as he stares at Mark lovingly. Dean is a childhood friend so Mark felt a bit relieved it was Dean and not some random person. He did not expect Dean to fall in love with him nor did he expect the other to ask for his hand in marriage to his parents.

“Dean... Why do you want to marry me? There are plenty of beautiful young girls and boys surround you.” Mark says softly while looking at the other sadly.

“You know why Mark. I love you.” Dean responds with so much sincerity that Mark couldn’t even try to reply.

“Umm.. Michael had some errands to do as the new heir of the Campbell family so he can’t join us for dinner.” Mark changes the topic and Dean being understanding, did not push anymore.

“I see. Michael has been such a busy man nowadays.” True, Michael is busy because he is the heir. He has a lot more choice than Mark would ever have. He envies his brother because he gets to do what Mark couldn't. How would life be much easier if he was older than his brother?

Mark had tea with Dean and tried to ignore the other’s advances. Mark let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in when the Everette family left. He wanted to run away and leave this household for good but he was too much of a coward to do so.

Mark was about leave to go upstairs when he was called, “Yo brother. Very rare to see you around.” It was his brother Michael. He was looking at him happily and Mark couldn’t help but rush to his brother’s side to hug him.

Michael reciprocated his hug and gave his younger brother a kiss on the forehead. He was a very overprotective older brother and he always makes sure to be affectionate towards the younger. “I’m sorry your brother has been too busy…” He softly says to the younger and Mark just hugs him tighter.

“I know. I just missed you a lot. Like. A lot.” The younger one mumbles as he lets go of his brother. At times like this he was very thankful to have an older brother who comforts and spoils him a bit. Always showering him with affection.

“Hmm. Now go get some rest. I heard Dean dropped by earlier. You two would make a great couple.” His brother says fondly and Mark pouts. “You know I don’t like him that way Michael.” Mark refutes as he heads upstairs.

“Why not give it a try?” Mark tunes him out and locks his room. He sits on his bed and grabs the letter. He should reply back soon to Jaemin. Smiling, he heads to his desk and starts writing his letter.

They started sending out letters to each other frequently.

 

**_0825XX_ **

_Dear Jaemin,_

_I’m so glad you replied to my letter. Sorry for ranting a lot.  Anyways how is school like? Do the cherry blossoms really look great? Ah Im so jealous. I want to see them too. Its so boring seeing the same scenery over and over again._

_Im so curious. Where do you live? Do you travel a lot? Im about to burst in excitement. Just the thought of being out there and travelling around. I met my fiancée yesterday. Feels like hell. I cant even marry someone I like. Life is so unfair. Im whining again aren’t I? ahahhaha sorry sorry I just needed to vent out._

_Truly yours,_

_Mark Campbell_

**_0903XX_ **

_Dear Mark,_

_School is REEEEAAAAALLLLLYYY REEEAAAAALLLYYY Boring. You should be glad you aren’t going to one. Also Im still 18 -3- Cant really go anywhere much without my parents too. The cherry blossoms look really good D: Its such a waste you haven’t seen them._

_I live in Korea :3 There are lots of places you can go around here x’D IF only I could take you around. ._. is your fiancée really that bad? X.X have you tried liking him? :v I haven’t really liked someone yet so I cant really understand. You can vent out on me :3 I’ll do the same to you so we’re fair oki? Since I already said that. Ugh. I hate my Biology teacher so much. She keeps picking on me just because I rejected her daughter a few days ago. Isnt she so immature? =.= And my bestfriends only knows how to annoy me. Anyways write back soon. Gonna be waiting._

_Truly yours,_

_Na Jaemin_

**_0914XX_ **

_Dear Jaemin,_

_School seems like a nightmare when you put it that way. Youre 18??? Ohmyword. Youre so much younger than me. Id like that. You being my tour guide. Oh, Korea? Sounds like a nice country._

_My fiancée is a good friend of mine but… I just don’t feel the same. You’re still a child right now pfft so I guess love will come to you soon. Yeah your teacher seems an unreasonable kind of person. Your bestfriends are fun people._

_My brother took me out to town today. Ive never been so happy, we even took a picture. Here I’ll put mines here. I love my brother so much. He’s the only one who does these things for me. I’ll hear from you soon Jaemin._

_Truly yours,_

_Mark Campbell_

 

Jaemin opens the letter and a small picture drops. It looks old. He turns it around and sees a boy that looks young. Mark looks so elegant and beautiful. Even though it’s black and white his beauty shines through.

“No wonder he has many suitors. But his eyes… I wonder why they look sad.” Jaemin places the picture inside his wallet and then grabs his own small picture. He gets his own paper to write a letter back to Mark.

 

**_0922XX_ **

_Dear Mark,_

_You look so young. I wouldn’t believe you were 21 x’D And You look beautiful and elegant too. Your family must be very rich. The picture looks old though. Or did it get damaged while it got delivered along with the letter._

_Your eyes though… Did something happen again? Why do you look sad. Please cheer up, Youre wasting your good looks if youre sad. :DD I also put my picture here. Youll see how I look like too. <3 Don’t fall for me though ;) *wink wink* Im a charming young man. Ahahahahah jk jk._

_Truly Yours,_

_Na Jaemin_

 

Mark chuckles at the letter, “What a cute boy. EH? Huh… where did his picture go…” He looks frantically around. Maybe it dropped on the floor or somewhere.

 

**_1101XX_ **

_Jaemin,_

_I’m so happy! I adopted a dog. I named him Sebastian. I love him though he is kind of big and scary to others. Dean still keeps wooing me but I don’t think I’m falling for him. I’m trying for the sake of my parents but… yeah._

_Anyways how is school? Is Jeno still at the hospital? By the time this letter arrives I hope he is discharged already. Also the weather nowadays is cold so you should be more thoughtful and take care of yourself. Michael is already suspicious I’m planning to tell him though._

_With Love,_

_Mark_

**_1109XX_ **

_Mark,_

_Jeno sends his regards and thank yous <3 He has gotten better now uwu He has renjun to take care of him too. Lucky bastard._

_Also Sebastian seems like a cute dog if he was able to win your heart over ;) …Mark Ive been thinking. Do you want to meet up? Or are you too far away? Take care too <3 I promise to wear warm clothes as to not worry you <# u3u_

_With Love,_

_Jaemin_

**_1220XX_ **

_Jaemin,_

_My parents held some party with lots of nobles. It was such a pain in the arse. I hate socializing more than anything, especially with people who only greed for power._

_I hate their stares. I feel like some meat. I just want to bury myself under the ground and never leave. It’s somewhat a good thing Dean took me out… He is really a good friend._

_Is it possible to miss a person you haven’t seen? Cause I’ve missed you a lot. Take care always._

_With Love,_

_Mark_

**_1230XX_ **

_Mark,_

_I miss you too… I don’t know why I always end up thinking about you. You always seem to pop out everytime I see things that remind me of you._

_When I see a ketchup I am reminded of how much you dislike it. When I see the cherry blossom I think about how you would be so ecstatic to see them._

_I look at your picture every day. I cant seem to get tired of it. I imagine your face lighting up. Even though in this picture you look too serious. I think I like you._

_…Take care always and reply to me as soon as you can._

_With Love,_

_Jaemin_

 

Mark looks at the letter and starts blushing. He really is so whipped for him.

“Mark! What is that?!” His mother screams at him and Mark tries to hide the letter but it was futile. “Is this why?! Why you cant marry Dean?! What an ungrateful child you are!” His mother scolds him and when she teared the letter he felt his hear was the one being ripped to pieces.

“Mother no!” He clings to her shirt and tries to stop her from rummaging his room.

Mortified, His mother looks at him and said, “No? What do you mean no? I am grounding you this instant. You cant receive nor send mails. You will just stay inside this house! Not even the garden!” She storms out angrily.

He curls himself up, leaning on his bedpost. He misses his brother but Michael wont be back till next year. He just wants to be happy, why is it so hard?

 

**_0107XX_ **

_Mark,_

_Did I weird you out? You haven’t replied yet? And usually you would have by now. I want to visit you but I don’t know where you live. Argh. =n=_

_I cant deny how much I miss you and your letters. I guess I’ll give you more time. Please at least reply back Mark. Take care of yourself always._

_With Love,_

_Jaemin_

**_0115XX_ **

_Mark,_

_Are you really going to be like this? Why are you ignoring my letters? I’m sorry I’ll try to keep my feelings to myself. Just please talk to me again._

_Also… Always be safe and Take care._

_With Love,_

_Jaemin_

**_0201XX_ **

_Mark,_

_I’m begging you mark. Please don’t do this to my heart. At least say something. Reject me all you want. I just need to know if youre okay._

_Please?_

_With Love,_

_Jaemin_

 

Jaemin looks out the window from the classroom and sighs, “Why is liking someone so complicated?” He mutters to himself. He opens his wallet and looks at Mark’s picture again.

“Hey Nana! What’s wrong? Is it Mark again?” Jeno says as he plops down the desk near Jaemin. He grabs his lunch and starts eating.

Jaemin looks at Jeno and he just wants to cry at his best friend. “He… hasn’t replied yet Jen... Im so worried and I don’t know-“ He bit back a sob and buries his head in his arms.

“Let’s hope he is well Nana. Be strong. I’m sure his letter is just delayed. Or something.” Jeno cheers him up and Jaemin accepts the possibility. “Youre right Jen.” He says weakly and grabs his sandwich from his lunch box. He chews slowly and thinks about Mark, again.

 

**_0313XX_ **

_Jaemin,_

_Ive thought about it. I can’t go against my parent’s wishes nor do I have the power too. Maybe marrying Dean won’t be so bad than I thought… after all we have been friends for 13 years. Thank you for always listening to my rants and whatnot._

_My parents caught me sending you letters. They told me how unfaithful I was and decided to set a date for my wedding. They’re thinking of next month. I’m sorry… I think we should stop sending each other letters. I’ll find a way to get this to you._

_I love you Na Jaemin. Even if youre on the other side of the world. Always remember that. Thank you for everything._

_With Love,_

_Mark Campbell_

_PS: I still haven’t seen a picture of you :C hehehe thanks to you Ive learned about… what do you call it again? Emojis? O3O)/ <3_

 

Jaemin rushes down the stairs and opened the letters. Mark finally replied. It has been 2 months of no reply from him. What he read makes him frown though.

“Idiot. Don’t do it.”  Jaemin sighs as he tightens his grip on the letter. He clenches his hand in anger and frustration. He feels useless and helpless because he can’t do anything about Mark’s situation. It’s killing him slowly and his feelings might burst out in his chest if he keeps it in for too long. And so he writes another letter to Mark.

 

**_0320XX_ **

_Mark,_

_Stop lying to yourself. I know you don’t want to do it. Run away. Come to me. I’ll take you in. I’ll find you wherever you are. Please don’t get married._

_I love you too. I feel like I wouldn’t be able to breathe if you end up with someone else. Send me a mail once you’ve decided._

_With Love,_

_Na Jaemin_

 

Mark teared up at the letter. He wants to run away and be together with Jaemin. How can he escape when his parents have him under heavy surveillance? His brother was even kind enough to send his letter to Jaemin for him.

 

**_0328XX_ **

_Jaemin I will run away. I will find you. I love you._

_-Mark_

 

Mark looks at his brother and he begs, “Brother! Please help me. I beg of you. Just this once.” He was so desperate and this is the only way he can think of.

“You cant be thinking to run away with nothing? You don’t even know your way around, Mark!” Michael says, frustrated at his brother.

“I’ll survive. I- I-… Just please help me. I’m tired of this kind of life Michael. I want to be free.” And Michael’s heart softened. Damn him and his weak spot for his little brother.

“Fine. I’ll help you. But promise me you’ll take care of yourself.” Mark perks up hearing the other’s reply and hugged him. “Thank you so much!”

Michael takes Mark out to the carriage and they headed to the harbor. Mark gathers his things and gave his brother a last peck on the cheeks before he gets on the ship. Michael had returned to the Mansion only to be reprimanded by his parents and punched by Dean.

“Why did you help him leave Michael?! I thought you supported us?” Dean was glaring at him and he just smiled.

“You think what you’re doing is love, Dean?” He spats out and punches Dean back. “You know nothing!” Dean responds and tries to punch him again.

“If you truly loved my brother… You’d let him go. You knew how much he hated the life he had here.” Michael retorts with a bitter smile. “I knew. That’s why I want him to marry me. So I can take him away here.” Dean slumps down the floor.

“Just give it up Dean. Mark is already on a ship. My brother is like a butterfly. We can’t keep his beauty in here selfishly.” Michael leaves the other boy and walks out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_1 year later_

 

It’s been a year since Jaemin have last heard from Mark. He keeps returning to the post office to check if they had just forgotten to send his letter but all they told him was that the address doesn’t exist. Jaemin also tried to look for the old man that he used to talk to before but even that old man disappeared.

Jaemin looks at all the letter in his hands. He decides to go back to the post office. Heading down the stairs and wearing his shoes, he opens the door and leaves his dorm. Once he turned 19, he had started living away from his family. He always calls to ask if a letter has arrived for him but gets disappointed when there isn’t.

Jaemin looks at the receptionist who recognizes him and in turn gives a sigh. “Sir, I already told you-“ “Can you at please check these letters?” Jaemin pleas while showing the letters in his hands.

“This- We haven’t used these type of mail… Are you sure we sent these?” The confused look on the person’s face made Jaemin sure of his suspicions. There was something weird going on... And that old man is his only answer to whatever this is.

“Ah, I see. Thank you then.” Jaemin gives them an apologetic smile and leaves the building. This was getting nowhere and he is losing his hope of ever finding Mark.

Jaemin decided to take a long route on his way back to the dorms. He just noticed that the sky already turned black and the street lights weren’t functioning. Just his luck to walk the dim streets on a day like this.

Jaemin suddenly heard police sirens and shouts coming his way. “Yah! Comeback here!” Jaemin flung his head towards the direction of the sound. A boy bumped into him and grabs his hand, running away with him from the police chasing them.

“Ahahahahaha. They’re gone now. Phew. Man, I thought I was a goner for a-“ The boy stops laughing and Jaemin takes a good look on his face, his eyes widening in the process. “Mark?!” Jaemin hugs the other boy, ‘Mark’, who hugs him back hesitantly.

“Erm- Do I know you? Uhh.. You know my English name but I don’t recall ever meeting you.” Jaemin then cups Mark’s face and places a kiss on his nose. “It’s me Jaemin. I can’t believe I found you. I was starting to lose hope.”

Mark was dumbfounded from the kiss. “I think you’ve mistaken me with someone else… I- I-“ Jaemin looks at him confused. “You really don’t remember me? These letters? You sent them.” Jaemin shoves the letters onto Mark’s hands. Jaemin even showed him a picture of guy who looks exactly like him.

“I really think you’ve mistaken me for someone else I’m not Mark Campbell, My name is Lee Minhyung… Mark Lee- Eh… Why do you have a picture of me… I don’t remember taking any of that though.” Mark keeps rambling and Jaemin felt hot tears build up. “I- I’m so-sorry… I thought- I- Mark-“ Jaemin couldn’t help but sob. He feels so hopeless and exhausted.

Mark looks at Jaemin and felt guilty, Mark pulls Jaemin’s body into a hug as he pats the other boy’s back gently. This was oddly normal for Mark. It seems like he feels familiar with this boy. “Jaemin… right? … Just let it all out.” Jaemin hugs him back and they stayed like that for an hour.

“I- Thank you… Mark.” Jaemin sniffles as he pulls away from the hug. Mark looks at him with a soft smile, “It’s okay man. I’m sorry for dragging you too.” Jaemin glances at Mark’s face and he feels his face heat up. This was weird, this situation all felt too weird for Jaemin. He was so sure this guy is the Mark he was searching for and yet why does he seem different.

Mark’s phone rings and he picks it up, “Oh? Yeah. Sure Hyuck. Bye.” Jaemin heard the fondness on the other boy’s tone and he felt like his heart is being pricked by needles. “Your boyfriend?” Jaemin tries to fake a smile.

“What?! No. No. It’s my brother.” Mark looks flustered and Jaemin giggles, relieved. “I see. Goodbye then~ I need to keep going. Oh before that.” Jaemin grabs the phone in Mark’s hands and types is number, saving his name as ‘NaNa <3’. Jaemin then gives Mark a peck in the cheeks as he runs with a cheeky smile on his face.

Mark unconsciously brings up one of his hand to touch the cheek where Jaemin pecked and blushes. “Unfair.” Mark pouts and looks at his phone, laughing when he saw the new contact. “What a cute guy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin couldn’t help the smile that crept up his face when he saw the text. ‘Nana? It’s Mark. Take care on your way home. Don’t run away like that next time.’ He then replied, ‘Thanks for comforting me Mark. I really needed it.’ His phone buzzed, ‘It’s okay. I hope you find the person you were looking for.’ And Jaemin sighed. Why do both of them look a like and the name… It’s such a coincidence.

Jaemin looks at Mark’s picture again. ‘Are they twins?’ he thought to himself. ‘But their first names are the same and the surname is different.’ All this thinking is starting to tire him out.

After that first encounter, Jaemin and Mark have become close and started hanging out more with each other. They both do not talk about ‘Mark’ or anything about their first meeting.

The second encounter was initiated by Mark. ‘Let’s go hang at the arcade if you’re free’ and Jaemin being bored as he was decided to agree. ‘Ok~ I’ll be there in 20 mins.’

“Jaemin-ah~” Jaemin looks towards the person who called his name and Mark was there waving at him so enthusiastically. Jaemin gives him a small smile and walks towards the other.

Mark dragged him to different games and Jaemin laughed at the other’s attempts. “Minhyung- I can’t believe you suck at games- pfft.” Jaemin bursts into small fits of giggles and Mark pouts at him. “It’s not my fault they’re kind of hard.” Jaemin throws him a teasing grin and pushes a coin into the crane claw game. “I’m good at these type of games though. Just admit it Minhyungieee~ You suck at games~”

Mark was about to retort when Jaemin had successfully grabbed a small lion cub plushie. “See?~” Jaemin gives the plushie to Mark and the other blushes. “Fine! I admit. And why are you giving this to me?” Jaemin looks at the plushie and back at Mark, “It looks like you- Like a lot.” Mark scowls at him. “I do not look like this.” Jaemin laughs and Mark couldn’t stop the small smile that was making its way on his face.

“Jaemin-ah~ Next time! For sure! I will win you a plushie too!” Jaemin smiles and nods his head. “You should practice more then~” Jaemin pokes Mark’s side and Mark responds by pinching his cheeks.

Mark looks at Jaemin sweetly, “Thank you for accompanying me today Jaemin-ah. I really had fun.” Mark says with so much sincerity. “It’s no problem Minhyung-ah. I had fun today too.” Jaemin replies and Mark looks at him with sad eyes. “Goodbye, Jaemin. See you around.” Jaemin felt uncomfortable with the way Mark looked. Mark waves him goodbye and disappears in the crowd.

Mark looks at the plushie sadly and hugs it to his chest. “You’re not the person he’s looking for. He has someone else.” This was hard. Mark didn’t expect to fall for Jaemin this fast. Jaemin couldn’t even call him ‘Mark’ cause he has another Mark that occupies his heart. “Mark, you idiot. Stop thinking about him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin hasn’t received any message from Mark since that last time. He was getting so frustrated that even he just lost contact all like that.

His heart is confused though, “I love Mark… Minhyung isn’t the Mark I’m looking for. Brain… Stop trying to. Fuck it. I’m going out for a walk.” Jaemin grabs his jacket and heads to the park near the post office. “And… I’m here again.” Jaemin sighs and sits on a bench. The park seems to be void of other people which is very weird.

“Child. I see, you’re here again.” Jaemin turns beside him in shock and sees the old man that he used to talk with. “Gramps? Where have you been- oh my god. I swear the employees kept telling me they don’t know you and Im-“ Jaemin keeps rambling and the old man cuts him off.

“Have you figured it out by now?” The old man looks at him softly and Jaemin wants to deny it. Jaemin wants to deny the truth about Mark and the letters. Trying to lie to himself for the past year. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaemin looks away from the old man’s stare.

“Mark Campbell… He isn’t from this timeline. You already knew it. Those letters… the dates. The year of when he sent them.” The old man says sadly and Jaemin wanted to run. To run away from here… from the truth. “I’m also not from this timeline… His letter reaching you was a mishap on our part. I’m really sorry child. I know you and him loved each other very much.” The old man pats Jaemin’s shoulder apologetically.

“He ran away expecting me… He wanted to meet me. He left his life to see me.” Jaemin sobs into his hands. “I can only say sorry child. I should’ve stopped but I took pity on that child. Seeing his reaction to your letter made my heart soft and I neglected my job.”

“It’s alright gramps. Thank you for doing so.  I’m sure Mark is really thankful for your actions too.” Jaemin says in between sobs. “What- what happened to Mark? After he ran away?” Jaemin continues as he stops himself from sobbing.

The old man looks so guilty and Jaemin felt the dread in the pit of his stomach. “He died because of a shipwreck… The one he took when he ran away to see you.” Jaemin wanted to vomit. The revelation was too much to take in. Jaemin wanted to turn back time so badly.

Jaemin runs away from the park. From the old man. From the truth. He looks himself up in his room. “He… died… because of me…” Jaemin grabs Mark’s picture from the table full of letters. “Mark… I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He cries as he keeps chanting apologies over and over again. Falling asleep from the exhaustion of reality and the truth.

_In that small space of a room, a brokenhearted boy lies. The tears dried on his tear stained face. Hugging the picture of the person he loves most. The person he lost._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen~ this is a really short chapter~ I'm kind of short circuiting these days x.x


End file.
